


Catching Frogs

by starryeveningivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeveningivy/pseuds/starryeveningivy
Summary: Two young rascals catch frogs on a sunny day. Nothing too complex, nothing too sad. A nice fic to read before bed so you can dream of froggs.:')These characters belong to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Catching Frogs

The summer air was brimming with sunbeams, and insects flashed and whirred about like little shooting stars, twinkling in the day. They were two fields away from Spinners end, far from the playground. The two of them stumbled briskly through the long, vibrant green grass. Lily took his hand.  
“Let’s go to the creek!” She said.  
Down the hill they went until they came upon the small island and the gently flowing water.  
They sat at the bed where it was still mossy and carpeted with soft grass.  
The boy looked into the water, his eyes softly watching the ripples that the dive-bombing bugs made on the surface.  
“Let’s catch frogs.” Severus said. 

“I’ll watch.” Lily said with a grimace. 

They crawled to the water’s edge, and already a couple frogs darted into the creek, making a distinct plopping sound and disappearing from their impending shadows.  
She watched him waiting for a frog to appear. His hands were clasped together, resting on his knees as he crouched down. Then his arms stretched out slowly. There was a large frog sitting just under the surface in the shallow water, partially disguised in the mud and surrounding algae.  
He became very still, and then he lurched out and grabbed it. There was a splash, and Lily jumped back a bit. Severus brought the frog up to his chest, clasping it tightly but gently in his hands, and he smiled, showing Lily. 

She giggled and looked into the frog’s eyes. They were yellow, round, and glossy. Its throat gently pulsed as it breathed, and its two front arms rested over Severus’ fingers. It started to squirm, and Severus brought it back to the water’s edge, and released it. 

“Catch one.” He said simply.  
“I don’t want to hurt it.” She pleaded.  
“You won’t. You just have to put it back.” Severus pointed to the water where a small green frog had poked its head out for air. The little frog had its back to them which would make it easier to catch. “Look, there’s one.” He pointed.  
“That’s a big one!” She gasped, laughing. He smiled.  
She cupped her hands and held them out above the water, being careful where she let her shadow fall.  
“They’re slippery, don’t let it escape.” He told her.  
She stilled her shoulders and shot out her arms. The frog jumped out of the way, diving deep into the depths of the rusty colored creek.

“They’re so fast!” She cried as her arms dropped back into her lap.  
“And I don’t want to fall in.”  
He crossed his legs, sitting upright and staring into her eyes. With his crooked grin he reassured her.  
“You’ll catch one, you will.”  
Lily grinned.  
Something moved beside him then and she leapt forward, smacking her hands over a huge green frog. Severus didn’t even see her catch it, as he was blinded by the red shock of hair and wind that flew into his face, slightly knocking him aside. 

She sat back, holding the frog strongly in her eager hands, her face held a look of pure joy, eyes wide open and her cheeks were flushed and round from her smile. 

“I caught it! Look!” She sang. Then her hold became gentle as she realized she was slightly squeezing it and her arms sat once again in her lap so she could stare down at the creature.  
He smiled as he watched her with the frog, moving closer so he could see. 

The sun broke out from behind the clouds and shone over the creek and warmed the air around them. Shadows of tree branches and leaves moved over the water slowly and disappeared over the bank. 

She opened her grasp and the frog crawled out and jumped to the safe depths of the creek.

They stayed there all afternoon and watched the blue sky, and the flying bugs and listened to the grass blowing. The frogs croaked, and bees hummed. Birds chirped high above in the branches and the two of them watched them fly from tree to tree.  
“I want to fall asleep here.” Lily said in a contented and calm voice. He didn’t reply, she looked over at him.  
His eyes had closed, and he had dosed off beside her. She lay down and watched his eye lashes flutter, and she fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
